


光年之外

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 很虎头蛇尾的一篇文，在我的LOFTER AC君上连载完了，本来想很快结束但是等待阿扎尔和皇马的转会官宣到了现在，算是了却了一桩心愿吧，这是我爱上的第一对足球cp，艾登·阿扎尔到底是选择了离开，祝福他在皇马能再创辉煌，我亲爱的本泽马等你好久了。我真的很喜欢第一人称视角，我可以带入自己的主观情绪去创作，赋予我的人物以思想。中间稍稍带有一丝意识流的写法。





	光年之外

**Author's Note:**

> 很虎头蛇尾的一篇文，在我的LOFTER AC君上连载完了，本来想很快结束但是等待阿扎尔和皇马的转会官宣到了现在，算是了却了一桩心愿吧，这是我爱上的第一对足球cp，艾登·阿扎尔到底是选择了离开，祝福他在皇马能再创辉煌，我亲爱的本泽马等你好久了。  
> 我真的很喜欢第一人称视角，我可以带入自己的主观情绪去创作，赋予我的人物以思想。中间稍稍带有一丝意识流的写法。

在猎户旋臂的偏远恒星的第三颗行星——一个蔚蓝色的星球上，蝴蝶扇动了翅膀，于是一个多月后，一个名叫凯琳的女人失望地说道：“阴性。”按照星球上的通用历法，这天是公元1990年的4月1日。九个月后，仙女座星系的另一颗不起眼的行星上，医生对那个姓阿扎尔的男人说：“恭喜您，是个健康的男孩。”

 

* * *

 

 

我痴痴地盯着眼前那个闲置的储物柜，目不转睛。“啪”的一声，大卫的手掌落在了我的肩膀上，我被拽回到了斯坦福桥的更衣室。“那个……”他顺着我的视线看过去，“没人用那个储物柜吗？”巴西人的双臂交叉在胸前，若有所思。“别用那个储物柜，”大卫停顿了几秒钟，接着凑到了我耳朵边，压低了声音，故弄玄虚地说，“它被诅咒了。”我和大卫四目相对，眼神中满是惊愕。“真的吗？”大卫噗嗤一声地笑了出来。他在开玩笑。

“饶了他吧！”塞萨尔解围道。

“那是之前10号马塔用过的柜子，他转会之后就再没人用过了。”他对着我说。

我冲着大卫尴尬一笑，双手上举以示投降。

“我说，弄不要总是吓唬新人好不好，搞得像是这里闹鬼一样。”

“好啦好啦，不过你真的得看看奥利刚才的眼神，就像着魔一样，该不会斯坦福桥真的有什么幽灵什么的？”

我不相信这些东西，但是就在刹那间，一个小个子身影从储物柜旁边一闪而过，我看到了什么？奥利维尔·吉鲁是个天主教徒，但是这并不表示他相信鬼啊神啊什么的。我环顾四周，却无法捕捉到刚才的那个鬼影。难道真的是幽灵吗？

“奥利维尔·吉鲁，您是在偷窥我们的屁股吗？法兰西人可是有够浪漫的呢。”又是大卫。

“喂！”坎特大叫着提出抗议。

“都行了，就此打住。”加里·卡希尔发话了，他双手叉腰，低着头，更衣室一下子变得格外安静，这让我想到了上学的时候老师突然闯入吵闹的教室的情形，如果他不接上一句“以你们的队长之名”。笑声一阵又一阵，从更衣室向四周扩散，直至填满整个斯坦福桥球场。

“吉鲁加入我们后，还没有好好庆祝一下呢，就今晚怎样？”加里提议道。

这是我在斯坦福桥以一名切尔西人的身份参加的第一场比赛，我感到有些抱歉，但是没能踢完整场比赛确实有些遗憾，但更多的是刚才我看到的幽灵——那个小个子球员，我不知道为什么他会令我魂牵梦绕。我想见到他。

“很抱歉啊，大伙，”我站起身，“你们的好意我心领了，今晚不是时候啊，改日吧，大家的啤酒我请。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“看来奥利维尔·吉鲁今晚另有安排呢，是和哪个女郎艳星吗？”

_谢谢你，大卫。_

 

* * *

 

 

传闻，澄清，谣言，沉默，困扰了我这个赛季的烦恼终于在与南安普顿的比赛惜败中将我一把击倒。我静静地坐在花洒之下，热水汩汩流过赛后我那疲惫不堪的身躯，我浑身上下每一块肌肉都因酸痛肿胀而抱怨着。“把他赶快卖了吧，趁着还能卖一个好价钱的时候。”在走向球员通道的时候，我听到一个球迷冲着我大喊，即使那场比赛我有个漂亮的进球。这句话搅动着我的大脑，我的神经被它折磨的痛苦难耐，我双手扶额。空气中劣质的芳香剂散发着柠檬的香味。水雾渐渐蒸腾将整个浴室弥漫，我看不见四周。闭上眼睛，享受片刻的黑暗与宁静，更衣室里压抑的气愤加剧了我对于孤独的渴望，再过几分钟，他们就要涌进浴室。

我听到于是的门被推开，猛地站起来，不知是否是因为疲乏或是蹲坐太久而两脚发麻，我摔倒在浴室湿滑的地板上。我很庆幸，水汽弥漫的浴室里，也许没有人会看见我的窘样，尤其是在失利之后。

“你没事吧？”

这是个陌生的声音，大概是某个南安普顿的球员走进了客队的更衣室吧。

“告诉你们家老板，浴室得做好防滑。”我哂笑着。

“我们家老板？”那个高大的人影愣住了，他朝我伸出左臂，“这得和圣玛丽球场的管理公司反应吧。”

我接受了他的好意，他将我一把拽起，我觉得我的手臂有种脱臼的感觉。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。你是切尔西球员？”那个人问道。

“是啊。难道你不是南安普顿的人吗？”

哈哈哈哈哈，陌生人大笑。“南安普顿的队员会走错到客队的更衣室？这是我到切尔西以后听过的最棒的笑话。”

我的脸上突然发烫，我是不是摔傻了？

“我好像不认识你……

“C’est offensant…”

法语？“Pardon，我不是有意的。”

“我也好像没见过你，我以为切尔西的球员我都认识的。”

“彼此彼此。”我倒是觉得有些被冒犯了，我想即使不是切尔西球员，这个世界上稍微懂一点足球的人也不会没听过艾登·阿扎尔的名号。

“吉鲁，我的名字是奥利维尔·吉鲁，切尔西的18号前锋。”他又朝我伸出了右手。

我狐疑地和他握了握手，他在撒谎，切尔西没有18号球员。

“你呢？”他问道。

“艾登·阿扎尔，10号边……”

队友突然鱼贯而入，水汽散尽了，我的身前空无一人。

 

* * *

 

 

我需要水。这是我在睡梦中惊醒后，脑海里出现的第一个念头。我挣扎着坐起来，却感到晕眩，睡眠似乎对于比赛时透支的体力毫无补充，反而进一步消耗了我的血液里那些微不足道的糖原。我的身体沉重不堪，瘫软在了床上。

振作起来，奥利维尔，你不过是昨晚和队友一起喝了一点酒罢了。妈的，我为什么突然会想到这些？我什么时候喝过酒？我为什么会觉得我昨晚在酒吧买醉？好了，别管这些了，这只是你刚才的梦在表意识里面的延续。起床吧，奥利维尔，去浴室，洗把脸，再去厨房给自己煮一杯咖啡。行了，奥利维尔，别继续在这里浪费伦敦明媚的阳光了。今天的确是伦敦难得一见的好天气。妈的，我坐在床沿上，感到头痛欲裂。该死的太阳。

我需要水。我觉得自己口渴难耐，就像沙漠中的旅者那样，我需要水。妈的，我的拖鞋在哪儿？我眯缝着眼睛，眼中的世界就像是未干的水彩画被揉皱以后再展开那样，我找不到我的拖鞋了。我放弃了。我得先去拉上窗帘。

室内的光线变暗，我觉得一切恰当多了，尽管我仍觉得一片混沌，但是我找到了我的拖鞋，蓝色条纹，上面绣着很可爱的两只小兔子。这是我和……谁一起去买的？我不记得了。我仍是睡眼惺忪的状态，我仍然被头疼折磨，太阳穴上的血管没跳动一次，我的大脑似乎就被放进了绞肉机似的。哦，厨房，我需要水。肌肉记忆领着半梦半醒的我走进厨房，打开冰箱，冰箱里还有半瓶没有喝完的可乐。谁放里面的？吉鲁不碰这些糖水。我拿出可乐旁边的苏打水，大口大口地灌入嘴里，冰水刺激着我的胃蠕动，二氧化碳在我的胃里面翻滚沸腾，那些气体冲破我的贲门，经过食道，我张开嘴。长长的隔声。身体里面的其他器官接收到了这个信号也开始正常运行，我觉得我的意识慢慢变得清晰，我吞下两片阿司匹林，我感觉好多了，头疼也没那么厉害了。

叮~~~

我的手机收到了来自德布劳内的一条消息，我不记得我有加他为WhatsApp好友。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢关心。”我在对话框里面输入这些词，发送。

很快两个小勾由灰色变成了蓝色。

输入中……

嗖~~~

“昨天比赛，你的那个进球很精彩。”

“谢谢。”

“我今天在伦敦比赛，在温布利球场。”

“热刺啊，加油。”

“我知道昨天的失利对于你来说可能是个很大的打击……”

失利？什么失利？

“不过我还是希望你能来看我比赛，给你寄过去的球票应该之前就到了。”

我越来越糊涂了，我和德布劳内很熟吗？

“我想见见你，艾登，我想见见你。”

艾登？

“你搞错了吧，我不是什么艾登，我是奥利维尔，奥利维尔·吉鲁。”

漫长的沉默。

“请不要和我开这样的玩笑，艾登，我知道我自己之前的所作所为很‘糟糕’。我很想见见你，我想你了，艾登。”

头疼、晕眩还有不协调的肢体感官都不能减弱我当前的疑惑。我睁大了眼睛环顾四周，发现自己身处在一间陌生的卧室。这不是我的卧室。我这是在哪儿？我拉开窗帘，看到了熟悉的米字旗，我还在英国。这个想法让我长舒一口气。

叮~~~

威廉的消息。

那是两张收据单，一张是酒吧收据，另一张是出租车收据。

“零头给你省了，剩下的106英镑，你得还钱，LMAO。”

我昨晚真的喝了很多酒吗？我真的什么也不记得了。也许昨晚的酩酊大醉之后，威廉把我带到了他家。我真的是杞人忧天，一个晚上，我能飞到中国去吗？奥利维尔，不要思虑太多，去冲个澡，你不希望等一下你回家时满身酒臭，不是吗？我脱下衣服，走进浴室，我看到了镜子上的倒影，那不是我。一个寸头小个子男人和我四目相对，我这才注意到，我的毛利纹身还有我的拉丁文格言都没了，我的右臂上多了一朵玫瑰花，左肋上是一串我不认识的日文。我摸了摸自己的额头，镜中的男人也摸了摸自己的额头；我捏着自己的脸蛋，镜中人也捏着自己肉肉的脸；我双手撑在镜子上，镜中人和我五指相碰。

妈的，我不是奥利维尔·吉鲁。

 

* * *

 

 

幻觉，这一切都是幻觉。我记得我昨晚喝了很多酒，迷迷糊糊中威廉把我送回了家。我给威廉打了个电话，感谢他昨晚为我做的一切。

“不客气。但是，我昨晚做了些什么？”

大概威廉自己喝高了，不记得了吧。

这是一间陌生的公寓，和我家完全不是一种风格，更加整洁，里面的一切都各得其所，我知道这是幻觉，也许我刚才给威廉打电话也是幻觉。孔蒂说的对，我该多休息休息。但是现在，我想喝一杯咖啡。这间精致公寓的厨房里有一台意式咖啡机，很棒，冰箱里还有牛奶，艾登会做拿铁。这个幻觉公寓的主人叫做奥利维尔·吉鲁，我记得这个名字。很抱歉，奥利维尔，我一边喝咖啡一边读着你放在吧台上的信件，里面有一张信用卡账单。很不错的财务状况啊，吉鲁先生。今天有着伦敦难得一见的好天气，阳光明媚，喝完咖啡，我来到在阳台上，看着街上来来往往的行人和车辆，伸了伸懒腰。

也许我该冲个澡，考虑到我昨晚喝了那么多酒，那么在幻觉之外，我一定酒气熏天。我走进浴室，在梳妆镜中，我没看到艾登·阿扎尔。那是一个英俊的男子，有着精致修剪过的胡须，尽管一夜的睡眠让他的头发有一些杂乱，却给他添加了几分狂野不羁，两颗蓝宝石一般澄澈的眼眸点缀在那张似乎由古希腊名家雕刻的脸上。又是一个幻觉。我想我没发烧，在我试了试额头的温度；我捏着自己的脸，我感觉到了疼痛，如此似乎并不能打破这个幻觉。

Dominus regit me et nihil mihi deerit.

我想我得好好复习一下拉丁文。

“你好，”镜中的男人冲着我挥了挥手，“我是奥利维尔·吉鲁。”

吉鲁，奥利维尔·吉鲁。我记得这个名字，昨天在圣玛丽球场见到的那个幻影，他的名字也是奥利维尔·吉鲁。

“早上好，奥利维尔·吉鲁，我是艾登·阿扎尔。”

 

* * *

 

 

恍惚间，我清醒了过来，一夜宿醉的感觉还在，但是我确实是清醒了，镜中的那个人是奥利维尔·吉鲁，我是奥利维尔·吉鲁，这里是我的浴室。我眼前站着的是我之前在镜子里看到的那个小个子男孩，我的嘴里还回味着意式浓缩的苦味。

阿扎尔，那个神秘的10号，那个令我魂牵梦绕的边锋，此刻站在我面前。

“你……在我家吗？”

艾登打量着四周，他耸耸肩。“好像是的呢。”

我的嘴角情不自禁地上扬。

“感谢你让我在这里留宿。”

我们相互对视着，时间静止，我一时语塞，尽管大脑在飞速回忆着昨晚回到伦敦后发生的一切事情，宿醉让我确定我一定去过酒吧，尽管这件事我不记得了，然后威廉送我回家，然后……艾登·阿扎尔跟着我到了我家？等一下得问问威廉。

艾登扑哧一笑。

“怎么了？”

他遮挡住自己的笑容，这个动作真的是可爱极了，我想如果他这时拿着一把扇子，肯定会像维多利亚时代的淑女那样。

“没什么，吉鲁先生。”

“我记得你，艾登·阿扎尔，切尔西的10号边锋。”

男孩点点头。

“昨天在圣玛丽球场，你一个人在浴室里哭得伤心。”

突然间，男孩羞红到了耳根子。“吉鲁先生还记得啊。”

“怎么会忘记呢？那塞壬的哭声，阿扎尔先生。”我打趣道。

“叫我艾登就好了。”男孩抬起头，望着我的眼，我看到了一汪秋水。

“Enchanté，艾登。”

“Enchanté，奥利。”

在这种场合，微笑是一种本能，这种本能驱使着我的手捧起艾登的脸，弯腰，嘴唇慢慢贴近他的唇，艾登没有躲闪。那双唇是否如我曾经所幻想的那样，是草莓棉花糖的口感？我闻到了艾登身上古龙水的佛手柑的香味，我感受到了艾登的鼻息，我听到了街上大巴车刺耳的喧嚣。

一切在喧嚣之后都消失了，宿醉所带来的头疼，古龙水的香味，还有艾登，只有唇齿间还余留着意式浓缩的苦味。仿佛梦醒了，我一个人站在浴室里。

 

* * *

 

 

我任由我的幻觉扰乱我作为正常人的思绪，其实，我很享受这一过程，在这一切的不愉快与痛苦之中，奥利维尔·幻觉·吉鲁能带给我一点点宽慰。所以，当他捧着我的脸，似乎想要亲吻我的时候，我任由其发生，反正只是幻觉罢了，反正我早和凯文分手了。然后，一阵尖啸打破了幻象，这一条街区禁止大巴车驶入也禁止鸣笛，那尖啸也一定是幻觉的一部分了。回到现实，我感到有些失落，就像美梦做到了一半突然醒了。我闭上双眼，希望再睁开眼睛的时候，我又回到了奥利的公寓，我又站在奥利面前。

“这不公平，上次去夜店，Lap Dance的钱可是我帮你付的。”我知道威廉只是开玩笑。

“抱歉，我今天有事，加油。”我不想继续在他身上浪费太多时间。

我打开床头柜的抽屉，取出凯文给我寄过来的球票，把它扔进了碎纸机里。

“你确定要删除对方吗？”

不，我不确定。

 

* * *

 

 

自从艾登突然消失在我的公寓里，我便很长一段时间都没有再见到他了，世界上似乎真的有某种手段能让一个人消失的无影无踪也无迹可寻，网络、图书、报纸、电视，我没能在任何一处地方找到那个男人的蛛丝马迹。平安夜的那一天我去了比利时，去拜访了阿扎尔一家，我见到了两位小阿扎尔，他们和艾登有许多的相似，却并不是那天我在镜子里在浴室里所见到的阿扎尔。我询问蒂耶里，他们家是否还有什么堂兄弟叫做艾登，只得到了否定的回答，我很失望。我告别了阿扎尔一家，临行前，卡琳邀请我和他们一起共进平安夜的晚餐，蒂耶里也表示两个孩子很高兴能有一名英超巨星光临，说这是给他们最棒的圣诞礼物。我婉拒了他们一家的邀请，但是凯琳坚持让我带一些她做的三明治和圣诞布丁。

穿过海峡底下长长的隧道，便是英国，晴空夜色下，我驾着车行驶在A2高速上前往伦敦我的公寓。家家户户都已熄灭室内的灯火，只剩下室外五彩的装饰灯与夜空中的星星相辉映，旷野上寂静无声，目光所及之处没有一辆车与我同行。孤独感爬上我的心头。时间是12月25日凌晨1点38分，距离伦敦的公寓还有约两小时一十六分的行程，然后是四个小时的睡眠，在Costa买杯意式浓缩然后在前往科巴姆训练基地的路上喝掉它，如果我常常光临的贝果店在圣诞节的早上还开着门，那我就不用饿着肚子参加训练，我记得我还有一些香蕉在冰箱里。哦，奥利维尔·吉鲁，真棒啊，你的朋友们正在享受着平安夜的睡眠，而你却只能强撑着不让圣诞节的新闻头条是“切尔西球员吉鲁在A2公路上发生车祸”，副标题是“英超巨星陨落”。

前方迎面驶来一辆大货车，远光灯刺痛了我的眼睛，我下意识地抬起左臂遮挡。

“Merde.”

我听到了轻声咒骂。我转过头，艾登正坐在副驾驶上，笑容可掬。

“Joyeux Noël.”

“Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Hazard.”

他什么时候躲进了我车里？

“哦，很不错的三明治，还有圣诞布丁。”

艾登以期盼的眼神乞求着。

我摆摆手。“你吃吧。”

夜色中，在A2高速上前往伦敦的也许只有我的这一辆车了吧，但是现在车上有两个人。

“你……”我想问他什么时候藏进了车子里，话到嘴边，隐隐中我的内心告诉我有些秘密还是不要打破的好。

“你喜欢这些东西吗？”

艾登的嘴里塞满了食物，却还在试图往嘴里塞下一勺布丁。他放下勺子，看上去有些伤感。“我没有和家人在一起，这个圣诞节，也没吃妈妈做的圣诞烤火鸡。”

他最后还是在咽下嘴里的食物之前塞下了那勺子布丁。“奥利的三明治，就像我妈妈做的那样，里面的火鸡肉……”艾登吞下了满满一嘴巴子的食泥，“还有布丁。”

这些就是你妈妈给我做的呀。

“奥利，你有喝的东西吗？我渴了。”

我给他递过去一瓶可乐，我不知道我为什么要在加莱的服务区买一瓶可乐。

“谢谢你，奥利。”

汽车引擎在轰鸣。地平线上我看到了城市的辉光，点亮了昏暗天空的一角，那是伦敦，即使在平安夜也是不夜城的伦敦。

“你也没有和家人在一起吗？”

“是啊，明天有训练啊。”

“这么巧？”

我忍不住扑哧一声地笑了，疲惫一扫而光。

 

* * *

 

 

正如人们不会了解时间之本源而我也不知道奥利为什么会出现在我的身边，他如同一个鬼魅来无影而去无踪，却又是一个活生生的存在，有着感知、欲望和情感，上一次我见到他的时候便知晓了。而现在，我坐在奥利的身边，吃着他的三明治和布丁，这是幻象。在这个过于真实的幻象之外，我正驾着车行驶在A2高速上去往伦敦，我吃着妈妈给我准备的三明治和布丁，因此幻象其实基于现实，这便解释了为何幻象和真实纠缠不清。我不用担心沉浸在幻象中的时候会发生车祸或怎样，只要奥利在认真开车，那么幻象之外真实世界的我便是安全的。

剩下的两个多小时的时间里，我不会觉得孤独，我的身边有着奥利，即使他并不是真实存在与我的周围，我能够枕着车窗玻璃小憩片刻。我并不觉得困倦，奥利在专心致志地开车，微光下，他的侧颜可以装进文艺复兴时期的任何一位艺术家的画布上而不会有违和感，他可以是桑德罗的马尔斯，也可以是米开朗琪罗的大卫，甚至是卡拉瓦乔笔下大卫手中歌利亚的头颅，奥利的胡子让我想到了那幅画，我的联想给我开了一个不那么好笑的玩笑。

我伸出手在他的胡子周围试探着，奥利腾出方向盘上的左手抓住了我的手腕，我的手贴住了他的下颚，奥利的胡子在我的掌心摩擦，痒痒的。

“喜欢吗？”我点点头。

奥利松开了我的手腕，我的指尖划过他的后颈，我现在可以自由地感受他的每一寸身躯。我闻到了橙花和烟草的芳香。我的指尖划过奥利健壮的左臂，到达了他的掌心，奥利的手比我的大很多，他轻轻揉捏着我的手指，我成了他的玩具。十指交错。

“这次别再突然消失了，好吗？”奥利的吻落在我的手背上。

我点点头，这只不过是幻觉中一个虚幻的承诺。相视一笑。

“不过呢，”他松开我的手，从兜里掏出一张卡片，“上面有我的电话。”

我接了过来。

“那么可否留下您的电话呢？神秘的艾登·阿扎尔先生。”他又递给我一只马克笔。

我撸开他的左臂上的袖子，写上我的电话，署名E.Hazard。

很棒的新纹身。

 

* * *

 

 

我望见西方天空的朝霞，伦敦啊伦敦。艾登在我身边，睡着了，他戴着兜帽，在座位上蜷缩成一团，我听见了他在柔柔的呼吸。我的内心从未像此时那样平静。我闻到了森林公园的荒野，通往格雷夫舍姆的匝道口近在眼前，我放慢汽车的速度，理智与感性在我的脑海中辩论，我只需要轻轻左打方向盘，驶入匝道，十分钟后我们便会身处寂寥无人的森林公园内部，只有我和艾登两个人。我害怕，当我们到达伦敦后，艾登又会像前两次那样消失。还有四分之一英里，400来米的样子。英国是个奇怪的国家，创造了英制单位，却选择了大陆的公制，却处处残留着帝国计量的余晖。我想等一下把这个当作笑话说给艾登听，他会喜欢吗？还是他会觉得这是个无趣的冷笑话？我让匝道口从我身后溜过。

荒野逐渐被低矮的一户建取代，然后是公寓。我听到了飞机的轰鸣，天空中，飞机两翼的闪光灯划过晨雾，西边20公里外的希思罗机场在迎接她的到来。街道上鲜有来往行人车辆，只有面包坊、咖啡店早早地开了门，以及24小时无休的便利超商亮着灯。桑德林汉姆府的夫人的一天开始了吗？奥利还没有醒过来，他的嘴唇微微阖动，似乎是在呓语，他在说些什么，他梦到了什么。我觉得有些困倦。

“醒醒，艾登。”我推了推身边的那个人。艾登侧过身子，背对着我。

“到家了吗？”他喃呢道。

“谁的家？”

“你的。”

“是的，”我打开车门，冷空气涌入。艾登伸展四肢，打了一个大大的哈欠。“谢谢你，奥利，我现在清醒多了。”我俯身去亲吻我身边的那个睡眼惺忪的男孩，他还闭着眼睛，笑得像一只小松鼠那样可爱。

“好了，下车，我们得好好休息休息，不是吗？下午还有训练呢。”

艾登又把脸别过去，对着车窗。他在闹小脾气吗？

我下了车，狠劲地摔上车门，希望能制造一些噪声，显然某人还需要一些动静。我走到副驾驶的车门边，碰到门把手的指尖又缩了回去。

没人，副驾驶座上没有人，我打开车门，车厢内什么人也没有，有的只是副驾驶座上的食品袋和空气中弥漫的烤火鸡的香味。艾登又消失了。

我抽出口袋里的手机，左臂上还有艾登的电话号码，和他的签名。

“We're sorry; we are unable to complete your call as dialed. Please check the number and dial……”

这是个空号。

 

* * *

 

 

我从睡眠之中突然清醒过来，发觉自己已经置身于公寓楼下，我的记忆似乎丢失了一小段。我还记得冷风，我还记得我躺在座椅上，我还记得奥利的吻，我听见了车门撞击在门框上，然后我就站在了车外。我又脱离了幻象回到了现实。这一切似乎都是梦，那我现在还在做梦吗？我把手伸进上衣口袋，一张卡片，上面写着一串我不熟悉的数字，还有奥利的名字。铅笔字淡淡的，名字和电话号码下面还画上了下划线。我尝试着拨打了那个号码。空号。这个意识在车上睡着了，另一个开车回到了这里，而且途中写下了这个名字还有电话号码。

一阵大风刮了过来，吹走了我手里的卡片，他在空中旋转飞舞，如同马林斯基剧院的芭蕾舞伶，我看着他被黎明前的黑暗吞没，就像我渐渐迷失在伦敦的大街小巷之间。

我躺在浴缸里，热水包裹着我的全身，我平静如一个在母亲子宫里面的胎婴，我的身体越来越小，五感渐渐麻木直至失去，我的四肢在萎缩，我的五官扭曲在一起变得混沌。我变成了一颗胚胎，又退化成了受精卵，精子和卵子分离。我听到了床上的呻吟。我的意识仍然存在。然后，加拉帕戈斯群岛上的一只蝴蝶，它扇动翅膀，一切停止了。

我探出水面，时间快进，我听到了一声啼哭，艾登·阿扎尔出生了。我站在镜子前，端详着那位刚出生的婴孩，他在慢慢长大，从小婴儿到小男孩，从小男孩再到大男孩。我突然好奇，如果我不曾在这个世界上存在，那会怎样？我眼前发黑，昏倒在了浴室里。我听到了流水声，这是我的另一个意识在召唤我吗？

 

_我在人生旅程的半途醒转，_

_发觉置身于一个黑林里面，_

_林中正确的道路消失中断。_

 

救救我。

喉咙发不出一丝声响。水面上漂浮着落叶般的一支轻舟。我快要窒息了，深渊的湍流将我裹挟在其中，我的双手无力地漂悬在黑暗里。我死了。

“艾登，艾登。”我听见有人叫着我的名字。

“奥利。”我回应。

 

* * *

 

 

夕阳薄暮，海上碎金点点，沙鸥翔集，湿咸的海风吹抚在我和奥利身上，我听着海浪拍击沙滩，如同舞曲和声。奥利的手盖在我的手上。身边的男人眯缝着眼睛眺望着海天相接之所，我顺着他的目光，看到了被黄昏染成红色的帆消失在了那条线上。

“想要跳一支舞吗？阿扎尔先生。”他将我拽起来，拥入怀中。

“有何不可呢？吉鲁先生。”

我枕在他的胸膛上，紧紧环抱着法国人的腰。伴着余晖与海鸥的歌，我们踏着碎步，在沙滩上跳着不知道是什么的舞蹈。我害怕一切会在松开手的那一刻逝去。请让万物都定格在这一瞬间吧，和每一对来到尼斯的情侣一样，我向那位全能者真诚地祈愿。

 

_…’Til I saw how hard it’d be to reach you_

_And I would always be light years, light years away from you_

_Light years, light years away from you_

_Light years, light years away from you_

_Light years, light years away from you_

“我不想去马德里了，奥利。”我的脸颊被濡湿。奥利继续轻声哼唱着The National的歌。他轻轻拍打着我后背，仿佛是在安抚一位哭泣的婴儿。我听着奥利的心跳，我想起无数个的夜晚，我数着他心脏的节拍入眠，奥利会把我搂在他的怀里。“没事的，西班牙和英国，也不是那么远呢。”

“而且……”奥利一把将我举起，却因为重心不稳，我们俩摔倒在了沙滩上。我的男友大口喘着粗气，咯咯大笑。我不知道此时此刻除了伤感还有什么别的情绪存在，但是奥利的笑声让我感到平静。“而且格里兹曼也在马德里呢。”

我翻过身，躺在沙滩上，奥利身边。我不知道为什么他要提到安东尼。

“我总不能……”奥利侧过身子，面朝着我，我看到了他脸上戏谑的笑容，“一直拿我男友当作请假理由吧。”

“难道我只是你请假的理由吗，Monsieur Giroud？”我假装和他置气，但是试探着抓住奥利的手，十指相扣。奥利的右手大拇指轻轻揉搓我的指背。马路另一侧是灯火阑珊的尼斯城，而这片沉默在夜色下的沙滩只属于我和奥利两人。

夜幕下群星璀璨。

 

* * *

 

 

你是谁？不，请不要离开，求求你。

我睁开眼，我什么也看不见。我闻到了消毒水和酒精的气味，以及淡淡的橙花混合着薄荷还有烟草的芳香。周围的人在说话，我不知道他们在谈论着什么，咿呀学语的婴儿都能够发出比这更清晰的声音，他们听起来不比耳机的白噪声要好多少。嘀……嘀……嘀……旁边的电子设备发出了明快而有节奏的声响，我的耳朵如饥似渴地汲取着整个屋子里唯一清晰的信息源，那个声音，比我在维也纳新年音乐会上听过的任何一首斯特劳斯都要迷人。那台机器在告诉我些什么？

我挣扎着想要坐起，疼痛从我的头部传至全身，我的尾骨似乎对这个决定极为不满。“呃……”嘴巴发出了抗议的呻吟。一切突然间变得清晰明朗，尽管头顶的照明灯管依然眩目。我在一间病房里，难怪会有消毒水的气味，我的床边是一台复杂的机器，它上面显示的数字还有波形以及那有节奏的嘀嘀声向世间宣告着我还没死。我看到了穿着白大褂的医生和护士，他们在和一位金发的男子交谈着，我只看到了那个人的背影，我很熟悉的背影，那是谁？似乎是察觉到了我恢复了意识，医生、护士以及那个金发男子齐刷刷地望向了我。

那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。

“怎么了，我这是？”我咕哝道。

“你晕倒了，”凯文走到床边，他轻轻地按下我的额头示意我好好躺着，“在你的浴室里，我叫了救护车。”

“我在医院里面。”

“是的，是的，你现在在医院里，医生说了没什么大碍，休息几天就好了。”

我摔倒在了浴室？我记得我刚才在尼斯的海滩。

“奥利呢？”我脱口而出。

凯文听到这个名字似乎有些愠怒。“我不知道，谁是奥利？他之前和你在一起吗？”

我记起来奥利只是一个幻影。

“抱歉，我好像还是有点迷糊。”我揉了揉太阳穴。

凯文的神色又恢复成了之前的关切，我喜欢他的微笑。

“医生说你摔倒的时候撞到了脑袋，可能会有些脑震荡。”

“很严重吗？”我突然紧张起来，旁边的机器突然加快了嘀嘀嘀的频率，我的耳边播放着《叽叽喳喳波尔卡》。

“我刚才不是说了吗？没什么大碍，休息几天就会好的，别太担心了。”

“抱歉，凯，还有，谢谢你。”

“好好休息，”凯文把手搭在我的肩膀上，“我去填一些文件，马上就回来。”

“凯。”我叫住了他。

凯文站在病房门口，回头望向我。“什么事？”

“你怎么会在我的公寓里”，这是我本来想说的。而我却只能说：“谢谢你。”

 

* * *

 

 

出院以后我许久没见到奥利维尔，似乎他从来没有存在过，虽然他的确没有存在过。很快我的心思被比赛占满，被其他各项事务占满，分身乏术。联赛，欧联，转会。偶尔的空当，我用消遣、聚会、酒精来麻痹我自己，可是我已经够累了，我多么希望哪天那个幻影再次出现在我身边，我可以依偎在他的怀里，就这样躺在床上，看着日出日落，纠结着点哪一家的外卖，什么也不做。可是我许久没有见到他了。

决赛那一日，我在队友之中似乎看到了他，奥利维尔，虽然只是匆匆一瞥。里海的湿热在巴库蒸腾，3:1夺冠，我们谢别了阿森纳的对手，回到更衣室。我早已疲惫不堪，我想静静地在淋浴之下一个人待一会儿，我完成了这赛季的最后一场比赛，我可以清净清净了，还有最后一个宣告，但是不是今天，这件事我现在不必烦心。我只需要打开水龙头，让冷水冲洗掉里海的湿咸与炎热，让后回到酒店，累倒在床上，第二天大卫会给我打电话会敲着我的房门把我吵醒。也许我可以去参观市中心那座扎哈的建筑。

我靠着隔间的玻璃墙，我看不到身后，但是那有个人影，和我背靠着背。

“嘿，很漂亮的比赛。”

我没答话。

“我今晚有进球哦。”那个人兴奋地说着。

是佩德罗吗？

“你今晚也是首发吗？我是说，我没在替补席上看到你，但是你似乎也不在球场上。”

奥利维尔。

“你知道吗？那天晚上你再次的不告而别之后，我有去找你，大街小巷，还有各个队友以及他们的经纪人，经纪公司，可我还是找不到你。艾登，你到底是谁？”

“我……”

“不，别急着告诉我。事后我想了想，也许你只是一个亡魂，缠上了我，但又转念一想，你真的是过于真实了，你不是亡魂，不，不可能是。而且没有哪个亡魂会有你这样灿烂的笑容，不是吗？也许我们俩所存在的世界是那么相似可就是没有对方，然而又不知道为什么我们能看到对方，听到对方，感受到对方。每当我们的轨迹交叉，我们便会出现在对方的世界。有时这样真的很苦恼。”

“为什么？”

“因为我爱上了你，甚至有一次我梦见，我们在尼斯的海滩上做爱。”

我扑哧一声笑了出来。“我也梦见了。”

“是吗？”

“那夜我看到了完全不一样的星空。”

“是的，所以那一天我又在想，也许还有另一个世界，在那个世界中我们俩同时存在，我们会相爱，我们选择了在一起。”

“很美好的梦想。”

“无论在哪个世界中，我都会爱上你，艾登，我了解我自己。”他大声地发誓。我知道，除了我，没有其他人会听见。

“我想，我也会爱上你，无论在哪个世界中。可是奥利，你不属于我的世界，而我也不属于你的世界。”

“那又如何，我们总会相遇。我和俱乐部续约了一年，如果你还不知道的话。”

为了我吗？

“很抱歉，奥利，我要离开了。”

那个人突然噤声。

“奥利，你还在吗？”我不安地问道。

“去哪儿？”我听到有人在我的耳边低语。他的鼻翼紧贴着我的后颈，我能感受到他的呼吸，奥利抱住了我。

“皇马。”我无力地说道，顷刻间我后悔这个决定，我希望哪天我的经纪人告诉我皇马那边拒绝了我的转会。

“那这是我们最后一次在一起的比赛了吗？”

“也许是的。但是说不定，我们明年会在欧冠的比赛中见面。”

“也许。”

我抱着的那个大个子，他的身体在不断地颤抖着，我知道他强忍着不让自己的眼泪流下来，在水汽蒙蒙的浴室里，我尝到了空中的那一丝湿咸。“奥利？”

“什么事？”

“我也爱你。”

“请答应我，艾登。虽然我们不在同一个世界，但是请别忘了我，你的记忆是我在这个世界中存在过的唯一痕迹。”

“我保证，我不会忘记你。”

“还有……”

“嗯？”

“别爱上本泽马那个混蛋。”

 

* * *

 

 

数亿年之后。

舱内的合成女声播报着即将到站的消息，我摘下耳机，空调的嗡鸣声直捣我的耳蜗，我感到有些不适。

我现在距离我家大约有53.3万光年，可是登机只发生在7个小时又8分钟之前，想想也觉得可笑，而从我家去一趟法国也得两个小时的行程。感谢空间跳跃技术。仙女座，万有引力把她拉到了距离银河中心不到23万光年的位置。现在的夜空，两条白色光带交叉。

匆忙之中，我撞上了某人，他身材高大，我得仰着头才能一见真容。

“抱歉……”熟悉的法语。

他捡起我掉在地上的护照，护照本已经摊开。

“……艾登·阿扎尔。”

“没关系。”我狡黠一笑，一个英俊的男人，蓝色的眼眸，硬朗的面容，留着可爱的胡子，漏在外面的手臂上纹着纹身。“那你的名字是？”

“奥利维尔·吉鲁，叫我奥利就好了。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 文中引用了一段《神曲·地狱》的诗文，黄国彬译。  
> 歌词为the National的Light Years，在创作的时候给了我很多灵感但是大多没有付诸实践，很棒的歌。


End file.
